girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington
Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington is the ninth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 30th episode overall. It aired on July 10, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Eric Matthews is recruited to run for the Senate, but learns it was only because they expected him to lose. Riley and her friends rally together to help his campaign. Plot The episode recaps the ending of “Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels” with a news reporter saying that Senator Jefferson Davis Graham has no chance of re-election. Senator Graham’s team starts searching for a candidate bad enough to make Graham look good and stumbles upon Eric Matthews. In Cory Matthews‘ classroom, Cory asks what they know about current events. The students say that they shouldn’t care about the election when they can’t even vote. Cory tells them that the parties choose the best candidates they can come up with. Right on cue, Eric bursts in and says that he’s running for Senator of New York . At Topanga’s bakery, Eric explains to everyone how a man in bow tie and glasses approached him and convinced him that he was the only person with a chance to beat Senator Graham. Topanga says that Eric doesn’t have enough money to run against Senator Graham, although Eric says that the man in the bow tie is taking care of that. Eric also says, “He’s done bad things. People who do bad things don’t shouldn’t be in power. I want to beat him.” Cory turns to Topanga and says, “I don’t know how he does it, but tell me you’re not on his side.” Eric says that he wants Riley Matthews and her friends to run his campaign. A young man named T.J Murphy overhears their conversation and says he thinks this is a great idea. He tells them that Senator Graham took money from schools. When the kids hear this, they join Eric’s side. T.J says he’s a political blogger and he’s the one who caught Senator Graham taking money from the schools. He tells Eric that he believes in him and he’d like to help. Later, Senator Graham visits Topanga’s Bakery. He remembers her from when her law firm stood up to him after he tried to charge admission money for public parks. Eric begins to realize they only chose him to run against Senator Graham to make the Senator look good by comparison. Back in the classroom, the kids are now worked up and more committed to the election. Cory tells them to find their issue and find their passion. When Lucas asks how since they can't vote, Cory suggests they find someone who can. Get your message out and people will listen. He adds, “Have a message. Because it’s your world too.” At home, Eric is curled up in the living room bay window feeling sorry for himself. Armed with a giant bowl of Cocoa Puffs, Riley and Maya go to Eric and attempt to coerce him to get up, saying they need a voice. When Eric refuses, they tempt him with the bowl of cereal chanting "Get back in the race, you can put this in yo' face". Eric sits up, takes the bowl of cereal, and literally stuffs his face in the bowl. When he asks the girls if they think he can win, Riley says they do. Maya adds, that they completely believe in the impossible; Riley says, “We believe we can change the world.” At the debate (which takes place at JQAMS, Harley asks Senator Graham what he’s going to do for the little guy. Senator Graham says he believes all voters are equal in stature. Harley says, “I already don’t believe you.” Senator Graham adds that this election isn’t about children since they cannot yet vote. But Eric disagrees, saying that every election should be about children, who are the future. Senator Graham points out that Eric’s biggest issue is his concern for children, but he hasn’t raised any of his own. Eric admits that while he doesn’t have kids, he cares about them very much, but when Senator Graham says he can’t prove it, T.J stands up in the audience and says that he can. T.J introduces himself as Thomas Jonathan Murphy; Eric recognizes him and asks, “Tommy?” A series of clips from the Boy Meets World episode Can I Help To Cheer You? ''show Tommy as a young kid who Eric considered adopting before realizing he’s not equipped to be a parent. T.J says that the difficult decision Eric made was the best thing anyone ever did for him, and that he learned from Eric at an early age. He adds that Senator Graham sacrificed the future of children for himself, while Eric does the opposite. Senator Graham then leaves in embarrassment. Later at the Matthews' apartment, Lucas asks Eric what would be the very first thing he'd do if he won the election. Eric states that he'd finally adopt Tommy; however, since Tommy is now an adult, Tommy simply asks Eric if he would hire him to manage his campaign. Eric smiles and tells Tommy that that was what he was hoping he would say. Cory and Topanga then rush out of their bedroom with a few suitcases. When Riley brings up the fact that Eric might actually be the new Senator, Cory and Topanga add that they know, and state that they're moving far, far away as they rush out the door. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Nicholas Hormann as Senator Jefferson Davis Graham *Lamont Thompson as Zachary T. Wolff *J.B Gaynor as T.J (Tommy) Murphy *Tess Paras as TV Newscaster Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews (mentioned only) Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode, but he is mentioned by Eric. *This is the first episode to employ a "Previously on..." voice over (done by Rowan Blanchard). *The title is a play on the 1939 classic movie Mr. Smith Goes to Washington starring James Stewart. *During the debate, while Senator Graham wears a U.S. flag lapel pin, Eric, for some reason, is wearing a lapel pin of the flag of Italy. *Fifth episode with a non NYC setting, as the Washington D.C TV Newscaster played by Tess Paras returns. *This episode is a sequel to the episode, Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. *This is Eric Matthews' second appearance on Girl Meets World. *This is Harley Keiner's fourth appearance on Girl Meets World. The others being Girl Meets the Forgotten, Girl Meets Flaws, and Girl Meets Rules. *As evidenced by the promotional pictures, scenes were cut where Senator Graham interacted with the kids at Topanga's. *This is the first appearance of Tommy on Girl Meets World, who last appeared in the sixth season of Boy Meets World as an orphan child. **He is the 13th character from Boy Meets World ''to appear in the show after Cory, Topanga, Mr. Feeny, Stuart Minkus, Shawn, Alan, Amy, Joshua, Eric, Harley, Angela, and Chet. JB Gaynor is the thirteenth actor to reappear following Willie Garson, who played three different roles in ''Boy Meets World ''and Harrison Miller (Topanga's boss) in ''Girl Meets World, and the actors for 11 of the previously named 12 characters (all but Joshua). *Scenes of Boy Meets World episodes Resurrection ''and ''Can I Help To Cheer You? are used, depicting Eric and Tommy hanging out, Eric refusing to adopt Tommy, and Eric and Tommy saying goodbye. **Also this is the first time that a flashback clip didn't receive any happy reaction but the standard laugh track. *Farkle states he would like to have a family with eleven kids in the future. *The picture of the kids on the news (featuring Farkle's future new look) appears to be from a time during production of Girl Meets Farkle. *Maya did not call Lucas any nicknames for the first time. *Eric meets Harley again for the first time in 20 years. *This is the third episode that Maya calls Lucas by his proper name (the others being Girl Meets Flaws and Girl Meets the Secret of Life), though he may not have noticed in those episode as he did in this episode. *Like Danny McNulty, J.B Gaynor did not receive a reaction, however, that was due to Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington having been filmed without a live audience. *This episode required extra days of shooting to accommodate Ben Savage, whose father, Lewis M. Savage died (February 7, 2015) during production. *Sequel to Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. International premieres *November 4, 2015 (Australia) *January 8, 2016 (Benelux) *February 2, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) *February 15, 2016 (Israel) *February 19, 2016 (Hungary) *March 11, 2016 (Poland) *June 10, 2016 (Italy) *October 11, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes